Death and Rebirth
by RoseGirl99
Summary: „No matter how many times I'm reborn…I'm sure I'll… fall in love with you again, Lulu…" One hundred years, she has said this, Lelouch meets someone very special for him and he wants to make up his mistakes from the past. My first story in ', please apologize the bad grammar.


„_No matter how many times I'm reborn…" The blood under her body continued to flow. Every word hurt, but she must say it to him. "I'm sure I'll… fall in love with you again, Lulu…" It was such for a relieve. Lulu was with her now, in her last moments. "This is fate, right?" Tears began to run down her cheeks, but they weren't tears of sadness. No, they were tears of happiness. "No!" Lelouch screamed, he was crying too. She could feel his tears on her face. "No, you mustn't die, Shirley!" For one moment, she felt strange. But the blood beat it and she knew exactly, she will die in a couple of minutes. "So, it's okay, right, Lulu?" She loves his nickname, it was so much happier than this serious Lelouch. "That I fall in love when I'm reborn…" Slowly, her last power left her and she began to close her eyes. "I'll… fall in… love with you…" Shirley couldn't say the last words. She closed her eyes, her hand fell into the bath of blood and the darkness of death embraced her. But she smiled and knew; she would be reborn and find him. For all eternity, she will be with him…_

A long time ago, he could have changed so much. Now, he was immortal, he didn't look like he aged one day since his 'death'. After hundred years, he stopped to count how many years he already was on this world. Everyone was dead:

Nunally, who has turned the world in a gentle place, as the 100th Empress of Britannia.

Zero or Suzaku, the fighter for justice, he served her majesty until the end of his life.

Schneizel, he was an excellent prime minister for Britannia and who was loyal to Zero all the time.

Karen, the woman became a legend in the history of knightmare pilots.

Milly, the former student council president, worked herself up to the title of the 'best newsreader' in whole Japan.

Rivalz, he was the principal of the Ashford Academy and married Milly.

Nina, she worked as scientist with Lloyd and Cecile in their own team for the britannian Empire.

And what was now? Britannia was ruled by his grandnephew, the 102nd Emperor of Britannia, Joseph vi Britannia. The mask of Zero was buried with the corpse of his best friend. His other Grandnephew was now the prime minister. The Black Knights still existed and by their hard work, they were now in Europe, too. The world has continued to exist, everyone lived their lives and they succeeded with their plans and goals. But for him, he still regretted something. Lelouch is still sad about something… _her death! _

Shirley Fenette was his best friend. She was his best female friend. But for her, he was the one love, the big love. And he knew it. But, he didn't love her.

He wanted to. He wanted do love, after everything she has done for him. But he didn't and he couldn't. His chance was destroyed, in the moment, when she closed her eyes forever. Why did it hit her? She was always so cheerful, she never did anything wrong. Shirley helped her friends, she always encouraged them. The other people, who have done so many things wrong, didn't die. They didn't die as their punishment; they died as their end of their life. The world wasn't fair. Not to her.

He deserved it. Lelouch couldn't die, he would live on forever. After he separated himself from C.C, she has gone too. He didn't know where she was in this moment. And he didn't care about it.

As he walked next to a field full of flowers, he remembered her again. She was bright, bright like the sun and so innocent like the singing birds in the trees. But her sunny personality changed, when she heard of the death of her father. The sun turned into the rain and the sky became dark. Dark and black.

The reason, why he overwrote her memories, was seeing the sun in her face again. Even if she didn't remember him, she was happy. Happy and innocent. The dark clouds vanished, and the blue sky came again.

When he looked into some of the white flushed clouds, he knew exactly, that she watched over him even after everything he has done, after so many people, he has killed, she still watched over him. She still loved him and he prayed for a chance, to pay it back to her. But there was never a second chance. He had his chanced, and he will never get them again.

A wind came and his hair blew to south. He could hear nothing, nothing at all. The fresh spring smell went into his nose and the flowers bloomed again. It was such a nice spring day, and he wished, she could see it.

"I'm sorry?" A voice interrupted the silence, as he turned his head to the person behind him. It was a girl, he could say, but she wore a hat. He didn't recognize her hair or eye colour.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

She hesitated, but then she lifted her head… and his heart stopped for one second.

"Can it be that I met you before? You look very familiar." She explained and turned her hat from her head. Long orange hair came out, which framed the lovely face. He didn't say something for a while, but then, he could catch himself.

"No, I don't think, we have met before. I don't know you." He answered and looked into her eyes. The green colour, he missed so much. All the years, he wished to see these eyes again.

"Are you sure? I have the feeling, that I met you before." She paused for a second before she continued to speak. "But maybe it was just my imagination." The girl wanted to go, but Lelouch took her wrist. "Wait please."

"Yes?"

This time, he struggled. "Can you please tell me your name?" She looked confused, but she replied with a careful voice. "Shirley." One Moment. "My name is Shirley."

„_No matter how many times I'm reborn I'm sure I'll… fall in love with you again, Lulu…" _

"My name is Lelouch." He answered. Her eyes widened. "Lelouch?" She asked. One second, to seconds, three seconds… "That's a nice name."

"I know, this is not very polite, but would you mind, if I could accompany you?"

"Of course you can. I am very flattered."

They both walked over the field and they chatted about their lives. Nobody knew him, so he thought about a story he could tell.

At the end, she turned to him. "I think I call you, Lulu." She said, and he remembered again.

_This time, Shirley, I'm sure I will fall in love with you too… I promise…"_


End file.
